Like Parent, Like Child?
by The Little Lost Time Lord
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort had a daughter. Yes a child. They have both died and she grew up away from the magical world. She doesn't know who her parents really were. But how much is she really like them?
1. Chapter 1

After the battle the Malfoys sat uncomfortably at one of the tables everyone thought it was because they didn't know if they should be there, but it was for a different reason they were worried, a much worse reason. A baby lay alone in a cradle at their house watched over by Wormtail. No one wanted to leave the baby alone with Wormtail but both of her parents came to fight, and both lay dead now. Finally Narcissa stood up.

"I'm going back home to check on Natasha. Who knows how Wormtail is handling her." She sighed.

"I'll come too mum. I'd love to get out of here." Draco agreed.

"I guess I'll come too." Lucius added.

Then Draco and Lucius stood up and followed Narcissa out of the school and off the grounds. As soon as they could they disaperated to their house. They walked up the front walk and in the door. Once in the door crying was heard. Narcissa rushed to the room her sister had shared with their master. She opened the door.

In the room Wormtail was attempting to quite the child with a pacifier but she kept screaming. Narcissa walked across the room and picked up the child. Natasha became silent. Wormtail looked shocked. Narcissa patted the child's back.

"Hush I'm home. It's ok. Hush." Narcissa told the one year old.

Natasha muttered the only words she knew. "Mumma, Dadda."

"Mummy and Daddy aren't coming home." Narcissa said tears welling in her eyes.

Natasha didn't know what was going on and began to fall asleep as Narcissa rocked her back and forth. Wormtail left the room. Soon the small girl was fast asleep and Narcissa laid her down in her crib. Narcissa quietly left the room.

Narcissa walk into the living room of her house and sat down. She put her hand on her face and cried. Draco and Lucius walked over to see what was wrong.

Narcissa just sobbed. "We can't keep her. It won't work."

"Sure we can Mum." Draco tried to comfort his mother.

"No. We'll have to tell her about her mum and dad. I don't want her to have to grow up knowing that her mother and father were horrible murders."

"We'll say she's our daughter." Lucius suggested.

"She has black hair and dark eyes like her parents we're all blond with pale eyes, she'll figure it out. She needs to grow up away from the wizard world. They'll figure it out; she looks too much like her mother." Narcissa sighed calming down.

"What should we do?" Lucius asked his wife.

"She'll grow up in Wool's Orphanage like her father, but on her eleventh birthday we'll bring her back to our world. She'll go to Hogwarts and hopefully not have it too bad. She's a tough little kid she punched Wormtail last week."

"I know how that it's going to be very hard for you but I know she make it." Draco thought a minute. "I'll become the potions professor. Then I'll be there when she comes to Hogwarts."

"Oh Draco, that's a wonderful idea." Narcissa hugged her son. "She'll be ok in the Muggle world I knew that it was Hogwarts that I worried about. Someone would guess I just know it."

"Should we change her last name?" Lucius asked.

"No." Narcissa sighed. "Bellatrix was proud that her child bore the name Riddle, so she shall."

The other two Malfoy's agreed. The Wormtail walked into the room. He looked nervous.

"The child bit me, again. Does she have to stay?"

"No, Wormtail. Tomorrow I'm taking her to an orphanage." Narcissa sighed. She had to do it before she back out of the plan.

The next day a baby was left on the doorstep of Wool's Orphanage. A note was pinned to her blankets. It read:

Dear Manager of Wool's Orphanage,

This is Natasha Adhara Riddle. She was born on May 15, 1997. Both her parents are dead, but I, her aunt, will come for her when she turns eleven. We will miss her very much, but she is better off here than with us. She whear a bird skull necklace, this was her mothers. Tell her this. Tell her we miss her. Tell her we love her. And tell her we're coming to get her back soon.

Keep her safe,

Narcissa Malfoy

**_****10 years later****_**

Three girls sat in their room each on their beds. There was a blond one who was about nine and a red head who was five or six. The last was Natasha Riddle; her birthday was today she was eleven.

"Tell us again." A small red haired girl asked.

"Yeah, Tasha." An older blond girl asked.

"Nina, Josie, you know the story. Anyways it's not that interesting. They probably won't come anyways."

"Oh No Tasha, your family's coming." Nina the red head said.

"Nina, I'm a freak why would they want me?" Tasha said tears in her eyes.

Nina got off her bed and climbed into Tasha's giving her a hug. "I bet you're a superhero. Maybe your parents were too and they died fighting some super evil villain like The Joker."

Tasha and Josie laughed, but smiled.

"Maybe, Nina, maybe." Tasha laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door. Josie got up and opened it. Mrs. Martin, the manager of the orphanage stood there.

"Miss Riddle, someone is here to see you." She said kindly.

"I bet it's your family." Nina smiled.

"Miss Lewis is correct." Mrs. Martin said. "Now come on."

Natasha and Mrs. Martin left and walked down to the office. Inside sat two men and a woman. The woman got up and hugged Tasha when she came in. Tears were in Narcissa's eyes again but this time they were from joy.

"Natasha, I've missed you so much." Narcissa smiled.

Natasha felt a little awkward, but this was her family so she didn't complain about the hug.

"I'm Narcissa. This is Draco, my son, and Lucius, my husband." Narcissa said pointing to them in turn.

Draco stuck out his hand and Tasha shook it.

"Umm hi." She muttered.

Lucius also shook hands with her. Then they all sat down. After about an hour of adoption interviews Tasha was going home with the Malfoys. Narcissa took her up to her room to collect her things. When they had finished packing Josie and Nina gave Tasha a hug.

"Don't forget us." Nina said.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you."Josie said.

They both had tear in their eyes.

"I'll miss you both and I'll never forget you." Tasha said hugging them back.

After many good byes and tears Tasha sat in the back of the Malfoy's limo. She took out her three rubber bouncy balls and began to turn them in midair. Narcissa was reading her profit, Draco was planning lessons and Lucius was also reading a profit. None of them noticed her using her magic. A few minutes later she put the balls away and cleared her throat that was dry from nerves. She brought herself to ask the question she had wondered since she could remember.

"Who were my parents? No one knew at the orphanage."

Narcissa put down the paper and looked a little nervous. She had hoped this question would come later. "Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What did they do for a living?"

"That's hard to explain, but it'll make more sense later."

Tasha shrugged. "Were they…super heroes?"

Narcissa looked confused, but Draco had understood the question. "No they weren't super heroes." Tasha looked a little disappointed. "They were wizards."

Tasha looked shocked. "W-W-Wizards? I'm I one?"

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco smiled amused at this. Draco answered. "Yes you're a witch.. I don't think Tom and Bella would have allowed a non magic child, not that they any choice, they were powerful you probably one too. You're a Pureblood too."

Tasha looked confused. "Pureblood?"

"It means you whole family's been wizards." Lucius explained.

"Are you?"

"Yes." All three Malfoys answered.

Tasha crossed her arms. "I don't believe you. Prove it. What are you…cowards?"

"Just like her mother." Lucius sighed. Then he took out his wand and said. "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up. Tasha looked somewhere between scared and fascinated by it.

"When do I get a wand?" She demanded. She had seen real magic and wanted it.

"Ah and power hungry like her father. Soon Natasha, soon." Lucius chuckled then he muttered. "The wizard world had better watch out."

Narcissa looked shocked and Draco's eyes darted back and forth between Tasha and his father.

"What's supposed to mean?" Tasha demanded.

"You're father liked power that's all." Narcissa said, giving her husband a look that meant say no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the limo pulled up to Malfoy manor. Tasha looked at the mansion and ground, amazed.

"You actually live here? You have got to be kidding me." Tasha laughed cheerfully. "I get to live here." She squealed with excitement.

The car stopped and she literally jumped out and ran around the front yard, laughing and smiling when she got tired, she plopped down under one of the large willow trees and leaned against it panting.

"I-love-this-place." She panted.

"Alright, alright, let's get you unpacked." Lucius said in a very businesslike tone, as if picking up your long lost niece from an orphanage was a normal occurrence.

Tasha caught her breath and then returned to the house with her uncle. Each step she took made the house look more and more impressive. Each massive brick and huge sparkling window filled her with awe. The house was larger than the entire orphanage. She couldn't believe that the building before her was the house she now lived in. She may have been new to this wizard and rich person world but she could tell that she would have some huge changes to get used to.

She was unpacked in the room of her choice, which though she didn't know it had been her room as a baby. The walls were painted a grayish-blue and only a twin sized bed and a mirror remained in the room. The rest had been removed by Narcissa because it reminded her too much of Bellatrix. Tasha liked the room because it as simple and empty as opposed to the lavishly decorated rooms that populated the rest of the mansion.

Tasha carefully placed the few clothes she had on the shelves in the closet. Then she opened her small red pull-string bag wear she kept her most precious possessions: the bird skull necklace that her mother had owned, a shiny pink rock with a with stripe across it that she had found on a trip to the beach, the rainbow hair ties she had saved for months to buy, and a picture of Nina, Josie and her at the beach. She loved that picture the most because They all had ice cream all over there face and they were laughing at how they had just run out of the sea screaming because a boy called Josh had made his hand look like a fin and swam towards them. She carefully held each item, and then she returned them all to the bag, except the necklace. She fastened the necklace around her neck and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look like her."

Natasha spun around to see who had spoken. It was Draco.

"I do?"

"You do. The only difference is your hairs a bit shorter and it's brushed." Draco smiled.

"So, what do I do now?" Natasha asked.

"Well soon your letter for Hogwarts will come. Hogwarts is the wizarding School that you're going to attended. Then we'll get your supplies and before you know it you'll be off at school learning how to turn a teacup into a mouse."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha waved goodbye to Narcissa, for the nineteenth as the train pulled away. Once the station was out of sight she sat down on one of the seats in the compartment she had chosen. She began studying the wand she had bought: 11 inches, willow with unicorn hair in the center. There wasn't anyone else in the compartment, but about a minute later a boy with golden hair and brown eyes knocked on the door, and then opened it without waiting for an answer.

Tasha crossed her arms. "I didn't say you could come in."

"Well, there's no room anywhere else so you'll just have to put up with me." The boy smiled, unaffected by Tasha's negativity. Then his hair began to change to black.

"How do you do that?"Natasha demanded. "I want to!"

"I was born with it. You can't learn, but I'm sure you'll discover a talent of some sort. I'm Teddy Lupin, byte way." His hair turned blue and his noses became that of a horse.

Natasha giggled. "I'm Natasha. Sorry I snapped at you. I'm just a little nervous."

Teddy resumed his original appearance."It's my first day too. I can't wait for the sorting. I hope I'm in Gryffindor like my father."

"The Sorting? Gryffindor?"Natasha asked confused. The Malfoys had probably explained it to her at some point, but she tended to tune them out.

"Are you Muggleborn?"

"No, I'm a pureblood but my parents died in the war when I was a baby and I grew up in the Muggle world."

"My parents died in the war too, but I was raised by my grandmother and godfather."

"Lucky! My Aunt and Uncle only came to get me over the summer."

"Who are your aunt and uncle?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Tasha beamed. She knew how important the Malfoys said they were.

"I think I've heard of them," Teddy paused for a moment. "Oh yeah! My grandmother is Narcissa's sister, but they don't speak, not sure why. They had another sister too, can't remember her name, but she didn't have kids so you're probably like Lucius's sisters daughter or something. I'm pretty sure that makes us cousins."

"Cool!" Teddy had just given Tasha more information than the Malfoys had in the entire time she lived with them. She knew this was true because as soon as they mentioned her parents her zoning them out broke and she listen to hear what they had to say. "My cousin can make his hair blue! This is the best day ever!"

They both started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

**_Once at Hogwarts_**

The train pulled to a stop and they got out. Hagrid was yelling for the first years to come Tasha froze.

"No way! No way! I can't do boats!" Tasha declared as she pulled away from Teddy.

"You'll be fine, Nat."Tasha paused. No one had ever called her Nat. She liked it. She took a deep breath. She was not going to embarrass herself on the first day.

"Ok." She said biting her lips.

Tasha climbed into the boat and it rocked slightly but she was able to sit down without falling into the lake. She gripped the seat tightly as Teddy and another girl got in. The new girl had light blond hair and green eyes. She sat down next to Natasha.

"I'm Rebecca Avery." The girl stated as she stretched her hand out to Teddy.

"Teddy Lupin." He said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Natasha." Natasha added a bit annoyed that Rebecca had not asked who she was and Teddy had not introduced her.

"Oh yeah! Sorry forgot you were there." Rebecca responded with a look on her face that meant she really didn't care.

Natasha looked towards Teddy for help.

"Rebecca, Nat is my cousin." Teddy said politely.

"That is like _so interesting_!" Rebecca gasped, but Natasha could tell she didn't mean it.

Natasha sighed and turned to watch the castle approach. It made Malfoy manor look like a shack. The towers were so tall Tasha swore they would cut a hole in an airplane if one flew over them.

"Teddy look! There are owls flying in and out of that tower!" Natasha smiled. She had heard that owls were the mail carriers of the wizarding world, but this was the first time she'd seen one carrying mail.

Teddy laughed, but in a nice and friendly way. Rebecca snorted at her ignorance.

"What are you Muggle born?" Rebecca asked with disgust.

"No Rebecca I'm not. I am a pureblood. I just grew up around Muggles. And you know what the Muggles are so much nicer than you." Natasha snapped.

The boat was approaching the shore.

"Chill out Natalie." Rebecca gasped in a very stereotypical teenage girl way.

Natasha raised her fist, but Teddy shot her a warning look, so she lowered her fist and muttered. "It's Natasha."

When the boat reached the shore Rebecca invited Teddy to walk with her. He told her he was going to walk with Natasha. She huffed off.

"You handled that very well, Nat."

"She was obnoxious, rude, and flirting with you!" Natasha huffed.

"Don't worry Nat. I'm not interested in anyone who's rude to my family, even if I've only met that family a few hours before." Teddy smiled at his cousin.

"Thanks." Natasha smiled back.

**Rebecca is the daughter of the Death Eater. I thought I would be interesting if a Death Eater's kid and Voldemort's daughter didn't get along. The reason she'd never seen an owl carrying mail was she slept though the Hogwarts letter arriving and the Malfoys received no other mail while she was there that she knows of. (That was not a story line clue). Notice that she has not said her last name yet.**

**So what did you think? Review please. Flame if you want I'll be fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Natasha's POV**

They had led us into what I guess was the dining hall but it looked like a feast room out of the middle ages. There were four very long tables that ran the length of the hall and at the very back there was a table that appeared to be the teachers table. In front of the teacher table there was a stool with a ratty old ht sitting on it. It was displayed at if it were the most valuable thing the school owned. It might be I tuned the lady who talked to us before we entered the medieval room out.

Then out of now where the hat began to sing, but since it wasn't very good I tuned it out. I tend to do that a lot. After it finished the lady started calling names. When a kid's name was called the walked up and put the hat on then it yelled a nonsense word and the kid would run off to the table that cheered to loudest.

The hat yelled "Hufflepuff!" when Teddy put it on after a few moments of thinking. The list of other kids seemed to be endless, so I decided to look around at the other kids in the hall. The for table seemed to have theme colors, one was red and gold, another yellow and black, the next blue an copper and the final was green and silver. I like that one the best.

Finally I heard "Riddle, Natasha." Called and I walked up and put the hat on my head.

It yelled "Slytherin!" instantly but no one cheered so I had no idea where to go. Rebecca Black only had one seat to choose I had four huge tables of them.

After a few moments of the kids staring at me, the lady in charge of the hat pointed to the table of green and silver and I got up and walked over to it. I sat down next to a few kid in my year and they quickly scooted away. I heard someone laughing at me from down the table. I looked up to see it was Rebecca and I gave her my best death stare. She death stared back.

After the list of kids had finished being called, another lady, who sat in the center stood at the hat lady sat down at the end of the table. She gave a speech about how the forbidden forest was off limit (that was one place I was defiantly visiting) and how we should all try had (yeah...no), then food magically appeared and I selected some turkey and rolls. I tend to be a picky eater and nothing else appealed to me at the moment.

After the feast was over and we were dismissed an older boy led the younger green and silver students to the dungeons. I followed since I was one of them, also I really like dungeons. There's this really cool one at Malfoy manor.

Once we got inside the common room we headed off to our dorms, where more children stared at me as if I were going to kill them, which I was if they didn't stop staring soon. I closed the curtains on my bed and ran over what I'd learned to day.

Teddy is my friend.

Rebecca is my current mortal enemy.

The forbidden forest sounds cool.

I'm a green and silver student.

The password to my dorm is Toad Foot

And all the kids seem to hate me.

. Then I decided to find out why I was hated for no reason in the morning and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try to update at least once a month. When school starts I'll be updating more often. **

The next morning was no better. Everyone was pointing at me and whispering at breakfast. I felt so alone and empty. I was missing Josie and Nina more and more. I seemed to be the only one without friends, well I had Teddy but he was a yellow and black student and I was green and silver so I hadn't had a chance to talk with him since the sorting thing.

I finished my breakfast and looked at my schedule. I had magical History of Magic class. Apparently the teacher was a ghost, or at least that's what the kids a few seats down were saying. The schedule said I had class with Hufflepuff. What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

When I walked into the classroom I saw Teddy, so I waved to him. He waved back and motioned for me to take the seat next to him. I was very glad to see him, because he was the only person in the school talking to me.

"I'm _so_ glad to see you! No one will talk to me in green and sliver house."

He looked at me funny. "Green and silver house? You know it's called Slytherin right?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Well since you didn't listen when McGonagall and the hat explained it. There are four houses. Slytherin, whose colors are green and silver, they're the cunning and sly house, a lot of them end up evil. Then there's Gryffindor, red and gold, who are the Slytherin's rival. They're brave. Ravenclaw, blue and copper, are the smart ones and Hufflepuff, my house, with the yellow and black is the loyal house. The hat sorts everyone based on personality."

"Oh." I sighed now understanding the purpose of the hat. "That makes more sense."

He rolled his eyes at me and I was going to defend myself, but then a ghost, who was our teacher, Professor Binns floated in.

He checked the attendance and when he got to my name someone shouted "Please say You-know-who, sir." Binns didn't notice but a bunch of other kids cracked up as if it was funny. I didn't see how it was even a joke. Teddy looked as confused as me. He looked to me for an answer. I just shrugged.

The professor started lecturing us about goblins rebelling against something. I signed shooting myself in the head to Teddy and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Then he pulled out two sling shots and gave one to me. We shot wads of paper at Binns since they went right trough him and he didn't even notice. Then I shot one at Rebecca, who was sitting right in front of me, just to be nasty. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yep I knew it." I nudged teddy. "She's got a tongue. Can you believe it?"

He placed his hand son his cheeks in mock surprise and gasped.

Rebecca shot us a nasty look and turned around, flipping her hair as much as possible.

I turned back to Teddy. "So watch any Muggle TV growing up?"

"Yeah tons, both Harry, he's my godfather, and Grandma are very Muggle tolerant, so they both have TV. I'm a big fan of Kim Possible and Jimmy Neutron."

"I love Kim Possible." I exclaimed a bit too loudly for the classroom setting we were currently in, then I clasped my hands over my mouth and blushed.

Teddy just chuckled and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Tasha and Teddy sitting a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first com-" Rebecca started, but she never got to finish because I threw my text book at her head. Unfortunately Professor Binns saw me hit her, and since Teddy was laughing and giving me a high five, he sent both of us to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Why did you two torment Rebecca?" McGonagall sighed.

"She said we were a couple." I said.

"Also she just too easy to torment." Teddy added smugly.

She sighed again in frustration. "Both of you have detention this Friday with Professor Malfoy."

"Ok." We both shrugged. We had nothing else to do on Friday so why not.

"You are an interesting pair." She said before dismissing us.

Once we were in the hallway Teddy turned to me. "What did she mean 'interesting pair'?"

"Who knows? It almost time for second period. What do you have? I got Potions."

Teddy pulled out his schedule and checked it. "I've got Potions too."


	6. Chapter 6

**So as I said this will be updated at least once a month. More if I can. :)**

Teddy and I walked to the dungeons laughing about the look on Rebecca's face when we were tormenting her. I realized he was the first friend I'd ever had that was my own age. I'd never got along with the kids at my old school they thought I was weird, which I was, and the whole magic thing kind of scared them even though I didn't even know what it was. And he was my cousin! I'd hoped for parents and though I didn't get them, I got something better.

We got to Draco's, I mean Professor Malfoy's, class room just before the bell and took the two seats at the table in the back of the room. Since it was the first day of class we didn't do much. Professor Malfoy introduced the subject of potions to the class for a while. Unfortunately Rebecca had decided to sit in the front of the class, though she kept rubbing her head so I was smirking all class.

The rest of the day was boring because Teddy and me didn't have any more classes together, but the world felt too quite, not the students, they were loud, but the universe. I forced myself to sleep even though I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me not too.

The next thing I knew I was being rudely awoken by Draco. It was late and the other girls in my dorm were looking at me as if I had personally woken each of them from their slumber. Rebecca looked particularly exhausted. At least one good thing would come of this.

"Come with me!" Draco's voice was a forced calm.

"But it's the middle of the night." I whined.

He gave me a look which commanded obedience. I quickly got up and followed him out of the room. I instantly regretted not wearing my slippers, as all the castle floors were made of stone, very cold stone. I took small quick steps in an attempt to keep warm.

We marched up out of the dungeons (the floors got a bit warmer) and too the head Master's office. Draco ordered me to wait inside. I was alone.

I scanned the office. All but one of the former headmasters were sleeping. The one who was not was studying me intensely. He had a long silver beard and blue eyes, behind a pair of half moon glasses. He smiled at me when he saw me looking back at him.

"Are you perhaps a Black or a Lestrange?" He asked.

I'd heard the name Lestrange before but I couldn't remember where. I made a mental note of those names.

"No sir I'm a Riddle." I answered politely.

He seemed shocked for a moment then he looked just as he had before he'd asked the question. He didn't speak again and neither did I, but we weren't alone for long. Draco returned with McGonagall and Filch. Filch looked ready to skin me alive but McGonagall calmly asked me to sit down in a rather comfy chair in front of her desk. Draco and Filch stood.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked.

"No ma'am, unless this is still about hitting Rebecca with the book." I answered. I was nervous. I didn't know why I was in trouble.

"Liar!" Filch nearly screamed.

McGonagall ignored him, though I jumped at his outburst.

"Natasha this is much more grave. Do the words 'Enemies of the heir beware' mean anything to you?"

I was confused and I think it showed on my face. "No. Should they?" I began to panic. "Did one of my teachers talk about them? Cuase I'll be honest I really didn't pay attention to day."

"No if you really don't know what it means you may go." I could tell this wasn't over. The teachers would probably stalk me for weeks, but I honestly didn't know what it meant.

When I returned to my dorm Rebecca was tossing and turning in her sleep.

**A little short but that's it for now.**


End file.
